მომხმარებელი:CountLessing/შელოცვები
Spell — შელოცვა **Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting — **Absorb Elements — ელემენტების შთანთქმა **Aganazzar's Scorcher — **Aid — შემწეობა **Alarm — **Alter Self — **Animal Friendship — **Animal Messenger — **Animal Shapes — **Animate Dead — **Animate Objects — **Antilife Shell — **Antimagic Field — **Antipathy/Sympathy — **Arcane Eye — იდუმალი თვალი **Arcane Gate — **Arcane Lock — **Armor of Agathys — აგათისის აბჯარი **Arms of Hadar — **Astral Projection — **Augury — წინათგრძნობა **Aura of Life — **Aura of Purity — **Aura of Vitality — გამოცოცხლების აურა **Awaken — **Bane — ჭირი **Banishing Smite — **Banishment — გადასახლება **Barkskin — **Beacon of Hope — იმედის შუქურა **Beast Bond — **Beast Sense — მხეცური გრძნობა **Bestow Curse — წყევლის დადება **Bigby's Hand — **Blade Barrier — **Bless — დალოცვა **Blight — გამოშრობა **Blinding Smite — **Blindness/Deafness — **Blink — **Blur — **Bones of the Earth — **Branding Smite — მშანთავი სასჯელი **Burning Hands — **Call Lightning — **Calm Emotions — დაშოშმინება **Catapult — **Catnap — **Cause Fear — **Ceremony — ცერემონია **Chain Lightning — **Chaos Bolt — ქაოსური სრილი **Charm Monster — ურჩხულის მონუსხვა **Charm Person — პერსონის მონუსხვა **Chromatic Orb — **Circle of Death — **Circle of Power — ძალის სფერო **Clairvoyance — ნათელხილვა **Clone — **Cloud of Daggers — **Cloudkill — მომაკვდინებელი ღრუბელი **Color Spray — **Command — ბრძანება **Commune — ზიარება **Commune with Nature — ბუნებასთან ზიარება **Comprehend Languages — **Compulsion — **Cone of Cold — სუსხის კონუსი **Confusion — დაბნეულობა **Conjure Animals — **Conjure Barrage — **Conjure Celestial — **Conjure Elemental — ელემენტალის მოხმობა **Conjure Fey — **Conjure Minor Elementals — **Conjure Volley — **Conjure Woodland Beings — **Contact Other Plane — **Contagion — სნეულება **Contingency — **Continual Flame — **Control Water — **Control Weather — **Control Winds — **Cordon of Arrows — **Counterspell — უკუშელოცვა **Create Food and Water — **Create Homunculus — **Create or Destroy Water — **Create Undead — **Creation — **Crown of Madness — სიგიჟის გვირგვინი **Crown of Stars — **Crusader's Mantle — **Cure Wounds — ჭრილობების განკურნება **Danse Macabre — **Darkness — წყვდიადი **Darkvision — მრუმზერა **Dawn — **Daylight — **Death Ward — **Delayed Blast Fireball — **Demiplane — **Destructive Wave — **Detect Thoughts — ფიქრების წაკითხვა **Dimension Door — განზომილების კარი **Disguise Self — **Disintegrate — დაქუცმაცება **Dispel Evil and Good — **Dispel Magic — მაგიის გაფანტვა **Dissonant Whispers — **Divination — **Divine Favor — ღვთიური წყალობა **Divine Word — **Dominate Beast — მხეცის დამორჩილება **Dominate Monster — **Dominate Person — პერსონის დამორჩილება **Dragon's Breath — **Drawmij's Instant Summons — **Dream — **Druid Grove — **Dust Devil — **Earth Tremor — **Earthbind — **Earthquake — **Elemental Bane — **Elemental Weapon — **Enemies Abound — **Enervation — **Enhance Ability — **Enlarge/Reduce — **Ensnaring Strike — გამომჭერი დარტყმა **Entangle — **Enthrall — **Erupting Earth — **Etherealness — **Evard's Black Tentacles — **Expeditious Retreat — **Eyebite — **Fabricate — **Faerie Fire — **False Life — **Far Step — **Fear — შიში **Feather Fall — ბუმბულისებრი ვარდნა **Feeblemind — დაჩლუნგება **Feign Death — **Find Familiar — **Find Greater Steed — **Find Steed — ბედაურის პოვნა **Find the Path — **Find Traps — ხაფანგების პოვნა **Finger of Death — **Fire Shield — **Fire Storm — ცეცხლოვანი ქარიშხალი **Fireball — ცეცხლოვანი ბურთი **Flame Arrows — **Flame Blade — **Flame Strike — ცეცხლოვანი განგმირვა **Flaming Sphere — **Flesh to Stone — **Fly — ფრენა **Fog Cloud — ნისლის ღრუბელი **Forbiddance — **Forcecage — **Foresight — **Freedom of Movement — მოძრაობის თავისუფლება **Gaseous Form — **Gate — **Geas — აღთქმა **Gentle Repose — **Giant Insect — **Glibness — **Globe of Invulnerability — **Glyph of Warding — **Goodberry — **Grasping Vine — **Grease — შეზეთვა **Greater Invisibility — **Greater Restoration — **Guardian of Faith — რწმენის მფარველი **Guardian of Nature — **Guards and Wards — **Guiding Bolt — მკვალავი გაელვება **Gust of Wind — **Hail of Thorns — **Hallow — **Hallucinatory Terrain — **Harm — **Heal — **Healing Spirit — **Healing Word — მკურნავი სიტყვა **Heat Metal — ლითონის გახურება **Hellish Rebuke — ჯოჯოხეთური პასუხი **Heroes' Feast — **Heroism — გმირობა **Hex — **Hold Monster — ურჩხულის პყრობა **Hold Person — პერსონის პყრობა **Holy Aura — **Holy Weapon — **Hunger of Hadar — **Hunter's Mark — მონადირის ნიშანი **Hypnotic Pattern — **Ice Knife — ყინულის დანა **Ice Storm — ყინულის შტორმი **Identify — **Illusory Dragon — **Illusory Script — **Immolation — **Imprisonment — **Incendiary Cloud — **Infernal Calling — **Inflict Wounds — ჭრილობების მიყენება **Insect Plague — **Investiture of Flame — ცეცხლის სამოსელი **Investiture of Ice — **Investiture of Stone — **Investiture of Wind — **Invisibility — უჩინრობა **Invulnerability — **Jump — **Knock — **Legend Lore — **Leomund's Secret Chest — **Leomund's Tiny Hut — **Lesser Restoration — მცირე აღდგენა **Levitate — ლევიტაცია **Life Transference — **Lightning Arrow — **Lightning Bolt — ელვა **Locate Animals or Plants — **Locate Creature — **Locate Object — ობიექტის მიგნება **Longstrider — **Maddening Darkness — **Maelstrom — **Mage Armor — **Magic Circle — ჯადოსნური წრე **Magic Jar — **Magic Missile — ჯადოსნური სრევი **Magic Mouth — **Magic Weapon — ჯადოსნური იარაღი **Major Image — **Mass Cure Wounds — **Mass Heal — **Mass Healing Word — **Mass Polymorph — **Mass Suggestion — **Maximilian's Earthen Grasp — **Maze — **Meld into Stone — **Melf's Acid Arrow — **Melf's Minute Meteors — **Mental Prison — **Meteor Swarm — **Mighty Fortress — **Mind Blank — **Mind Spike — **Mirage Arcane — **Mirror Image — სარკული გამოსახულება **Mislead — **Misty Step — ნისლიანი ბიჯი **Modify Memory — **Moonbeam — მთვარის სხივი **Mordenkainen's Faithful Hound — **Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion — **Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum — **Mordenkainen's Sword — **Move Earth — **Negative Energy Flood — **Nondetection — **Nystul's Magic Aura — **Otiluke's Freezing Sphere — **Otiluke's Resilient Sphere — **Otto's Irresistible Dance — ოტოს დაუძლეველი ცეკვა **Pass without Trace — **Passwall — **Phantasmal Force — **Phantasmal Killer — მოჩვენებითი მკვლელი **Phantom Steed — **Planar Ally — **Planar Binding — **Plane Shift — **Plant Growth — მცენარეთა გაზრდა **Polymorph — პოლიმორფი **Power Word Kill — **Power Word Pain — **Power Word Stun — **Prayer of Healing — **Primordial Ward — **Prismatic Spray — **Prismatic Wall — **Project Image — **Protection from Energy — ენერგიისგან მფარველობა **Protection from Evil and Good — ბოროტებისა და სიკეთისგან მფარველობა **Protection from Poison — საწამლავისგან დაცვა **Psychic Scream — **Purify Food and Drink — საკვებისა და სასმელის განწმენდა **Pyrotechnics — **Raise Dead — **Rary's Telepathic Bond — **Ray of Enfeeblement — დაუძლურების სხივი **Ray of Sickness — სნეულების სხივი **Regenerate — **Reincarnate — რეინკარნაცია **Remove Curse — წყევლის მოხსნა **Resurrection — **Reverse Gravity — **Revivify — მოსულიერება **Rope Trick — **Scatter — **Scorching Ray — მწველი სხივი **Scrying — მისნობა **Searing Smite — მწველი სასჯელი **See Invisibility — **Seeming — **Sending — გაგზავნა **Sequester — **Shadow Blade — **Shadow of Moil — **Shapechange — **Shatter — **Shield — ფარი **Sickening Radiance — **Silence — მდუმარება **Silent Image — **Simulacrum — **Skill Empowerment — უნარ-ჩვევის გაძლიერება **Skywrite — **Sleep — ძილი **Sleet Storm — **Slow — **Snare — **Snilloc's Snowball Swarm — **Soul Cage — **Speak with Animals — ცხოველებთან საუბარი **Speak with Dead — **Speak with Plants — **Spike Growth — **Spirit Guardians — მფარველი სულები **Spiritual Weapon — ღვთიური იარაღი **Staggering Smite — **Steel Wind Strike — **Stinking Cloud — **Stone Shape — **Stoneskin — ქვის კანი **Storm of Vengeance — **Storm Sphere — **Summon Greater Demon — **Summon Lesser Demons — **Sunbeam — მზის სხივი **Sunburst — **Swift Quiver — **Symbol — **Synaptic Static — **Tasha's Hideous Laughter — **Telekinesis — **Telepathy — **Teleport — **Teleportation Circle — **Temple of the Gods — **Tenser's Floating Disk — **Tenser's Transformation — **Thunder Step — **Thunderous Smite — მქუხარე სასჯელი **Thunderwave — ქუხილის ტალღა **Tidal Wave — **Time Stop — **Tiny Servant — **Tongues — ენები **Transmute Rock — **Transport via Plants — **Tree Stride — ხეთასვლა **True Polymorph — **True Resurrection — **True Seeing — **Tsunami — **Unseen Servant — უხილავი მსახური **Vampiric Touch — **Vitriolic Sphere — **Wall of Fire — ცეცხლის კედელი **Wall of Force — ძალის კედელი **Wall of Ice — **Wall of Light — **Wall of Sand — **Wall of Stone — **Wall of Thorns — **Wall of Water — **Warding Bond — მფარველი კავშირი **Warding Wind — **Water Breathing — **Water Walk — **Watery Sphere — **Web — ქსელი **Weird — **Whirlwind — **Wind Walk — **Wind Wall — **Wish — **Witch Bolt — კუდიანის კლაკნილი **Word of Recall — **Wrath of Nature — **Wrathful Smite — მრისხანე სასჯელი **Zephyr Strike —